


Heat of the Moment

by MizzMustache



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzMustache/pseuds/MizzMustache
Summary: They say an imprint on the soul is an astounding, but unexplainable thing. Out of all the demons that could've been imprinted on, it had to be Youko- but, why did it have to be /you/?.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxfireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireRose/gifts).



Sweat and the sound of flesh smacking heated flesh resonated throughout the moonlit room. Youko had smelled her that morning. How intoxicating she had been. Your heat had been exceedingly strong, even for Youko Kurama to resist for too long. Youko didn't even dare woo you, oh no, he had decided that morning he could corner you much like the animal you were and take care of the ever growing problem beneath his pants- no matter how long it would take him.

"Y-Youko! Please!" You whimpered, pawing at his back and leaving traces of deep scratch marks behind. Youko in no way had taken you in a gentle, loving manner. He grunted in respone, gritting his teeth together at how your walls milked him for what he was worth- and he had only gotten started when you had reached your first peak, his name reverberating off the walls. 

"This is far from over." He heavily breathed, murmuring the words hotly into your hear. His hips moving to and fro in a sloppy, agonizingly slow pace to draw out your orgasm to its fullest. He wasn't near his peak, and he half felt sorry for the demoness he was claiming as his own. True, he had had an array of lovers. However, no one had imprinted on his very tainted soul quite like you. 

Youko inhaled deeply, your juices splashing onto his stiffened member and well onto the sheets. Without forewarning, Youko had unsheathed himself, roughly forcing you to your hands and knees, making you whimpered and quiver in anticipation. If they were going to behave like animals, they would mate like animals. Fisting your hair in one hand, Youko moved to cup your plump ass in the other.

He fondled and kneaded the tender flesh before rearing back to give it a nice 'smack', "Youko, Nghh!" You gasped, rocking forward a bit from the momentum. Youko rubbed the sensitive spot, almost as if apologizing, "An ass smacking is no where near the worse thing I'll do." Youko purred into his lover's ear and enjoying the juicy moan it elicited.  


Wasting little time, Youko plunged two fingers into your already moistened folds. At first he grinded them against your back wall, then turned to curl them against the front to assault that certain spot that he was certain made you see stars as you pawed at the sheets- ripping them in your wake.  


"You-Youk...O. I nee-ed." You begged, your breath hitching and you could feel how close you were to that second high by the way your walls clenched around him. It wasn't enough friction, even as you set your hips in rhythm with Youko's ministrations. Youko wasn't kind, though. Withdrawing his fingers, Youko divulged in lapping your juices from him fingers- giving a hum of approval.

You were about to give protest, rubbing your thighs together in hopes to spark that final friction that would become your undoing. However, Youko would have none of that as he mericlessly smacked your rear before parting your legs even more so. Grasping his cock, Youko gave it a few rubs against your slick folds before slamming back in and hitting your back wall directly.

Your mouth hung open in a silent scream of bliss, your upper half propelling forward to lay flat against the mattress. His nails embedded into your waist, drawing a line of blood. You didn't feel it, all you could feel was how full Youko was making you. His hips slammed into yours with collosal speed, each thrust causing you to slam against the bed- your breasts bouncing in a wild manner.

Reaching around you, Youko made to pinch at your sensitive bud before giving it a harsh grope. Retracting his hand, he dug his nails into your back and purposely drug them along your spine, "YOUKO! I- Plea-se, so goo-!!" You slurred, your mind not even able to perform any coherent thoughts anymore. Your body quaking and erupting with goosebumps as it gave Youko full control.

"You cum when I tell you." Youko commanded, slowing his speed to gyrate his hips before pulling his soaking member out until the tip remained. Leaning down, Youko kissed and nipped at the over-sensitive flesh at the juncture of your neck, "Just a little longer." He cooed in a taunting manner before lodging inside you with copious amounts of sharp, hard thrusts.

Pulling out once more, Youko turned you to face him. Taking the hint, you locked your legs around his waist and clung desperately to his shoulders. Locking his cold, sharp, golden oceans with your own pools, Youko delved back in once more though it was at a relentless, urgent pace that moved the entire bed.  
Your cries and pleas of pleasure drew him closer, his hot panting an grunts only amplifying your own high. Youko buried his head into the juncture of your neck and shoulder, his arms winding themselves around your waist to get as close as he could as his thrusts got even sloppier and urgent in nature. The bed creaked and groaned, slamming against the wall from Youko's ferverish love making.

Your cooes and screams drown out his own cries of pleasure, and the sounds of the bed for that matter and he was sure you wouldn't have a voice the following day. An array of bruising already coveted your body. Some from his vicious thrusts and some he had left in his venture of your body. After a few more thrusts, Youko could feel his member twitched and throbbed.

This was it, "Now!" Youko gave the word biting down to claim you as his and indicating to you the permission to release. You did just that, completely destroying Youko's back with your nails and causing bloody streaks to appear along a majority of his back. Your legs contricted him in a vice grip as you came for the second time. It was by far the most intense high you had ever had the pleasure of having, and him name rolled off your tongue so high pitched it was almost incoherent.

It drowned out Youko's own cry of your name, his seed spilling in spurts as he slowed to a still, twitching from the intensity of his own orgasm. Lapping up any remnants of blood, Youko placed a few tender kisses on the fresh mark. He admired it a moment as you both regained your breath. Chuckling, Youko pulled out causing you to whimper at the loss of his warmth.

"You are a noisy thing." Youko teased, rolling over to lay on his back, bringing you to him, "If I didn't like it, I wouldn't be loud." You rebutalled. Smirking, Youko allowed you to rest your head upon his chest. Even completely spent you were still sassy. Just as he liked it. 

"Hush and get some rest. We'll need our energy to explain why almost no one got little sleep tonight."You snickered, flashing Youko an exhausted smirk before succumbing to the darkness. Youko, however, force himself to stay awake just a tiny bit longer. Glancing down, he genuinely smiled, hugging you closer wilst sticking a piece of stray hair behind your ear, "Rest easy, my little kitsune."


End file.
